goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hinoa
Hinoa's Office ---- Welcome to my "office," such as it is. Here, you can leave me a comment for whatever reason you'd like to. I only have two requests: #Add new messages to the bottom of the page. You can do that by: ##editing the last section and dividing your comment off with level 2 header tags , ##clicking the + tab up top, or ##clicking this link. #If you feel like insulting me, please do so in the form of a haiku. If you have to get in contact with me immediately, tough luck. I'm presently on a leave of absence (lack of internet will do that) and won't be able to reply any time soon. If you leave a message, don't expect a quick response. ---- About Putting Links Hi, thanks for reminding me. I'm still pretty new to Wikis so I'm sorry that I've somehow broken the wiki rules when I don't realize. What I am trying to do is just to encourage more collaboration between the gaming communities, by putting game info's link on good wikis, and putting links to good wiki on game info. (GSU's link is on Gameinfo's mainpage.) My approach may be a bit wrong this time, so let's promote our gaming community together in a good way! =) --Eric 20:43, 22 February 2007 (UTC) So far so good Excellent work on the Class Series and Monster line articles! It's great not to be the only one keeping the boat afloat. Actually, with you aboard we now have a Full House of editors, with three Kings (You, Me, and Eldarone) and two Queens (Dracobolt and Kyarorain). I'm such a Joker. ^_^ And it's great you uploaded images and found some valid licensing for them; I was doubting that I'd be able to upload all the images I was planning to use since I wasn't sure which license to use. Just one thing: It's probably nitpicking, but the "star" images look like the bullet graphics seen whenever you go to the Djinn screen; they're not really the Star items that are handled throughout the games, which look bigger. These images of yours would fit great on pages like List of Mercury Djinn. Aside from that, keep up the good work. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Ah. I thought they seemed a bit large. I'll try to look for a smaller version of them. --Hinoa 18:45, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well no, I don't think this graphic is too large at all. I'm just saying that these aren't the icons of the Elemental Stars themselves, but rather graphics of the bullets seen on the Djinn screen. The actual item icons for the Elemental Stars feature larger sprites enclosed in little boxes like all other items, I think. The Mercury bullet graphic might be necessary to provide a Mercury-ish color to the Mercury Djinn page. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:51, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Right, using these bullets on both the Class pages and the Djinn list is working great. In the future there might be an article about all four Elemental Stars, in which the actual item icons would be necessary for them. These bullet graphics, in the meantime, shouldn't really be counted as pictures of the stars, even though they look extremely similar. I would suggest changing the description in each image file to say that it is an image used for bulleting, so that other uses wouldn't be confused with whether these images are Djinn Screen bullets or the actual Star images. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:01, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll do that. --Hinoa 19:02, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me along with that page. I hope to become a valubale editor of this wiki; whether or not I sign up with an actual screenname on this wiki is still in the air. I usually register on most wikis I go to, but I just don't feel like it right now. Shipping concerns Hmm! I see you've a bit of a vendetta against all that "shipping" business that the authors at Fanfiction.net (like User:Kyarorain) came up with for themselves. Not that I have anything wrong with that; as a natural pacifist my philosophy is that we are all entitled to our own opinions, but mainly if we don't use our opinions to negatively affect anyone else - I realize I probably shouldn't have done any of that taunting in my edit summaries, and I will not do any more of that from here on out if you'd like that. I think that many would-be editors who come to this site would be interested in contributing to the Shipping-related areas of the Wiki, to the point that it may increase this site's popularity, and I would have inserted that shipping info into those pages if it had occured to me earlier. I also think that the Shipping aspect is an unshakably major element of the overall Golden Sun franchise on the internet, and that this business would have to be covered in relative detail on a wiki devoted entirely to this game series. Sorry again, Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:54, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Um... my edit summary was meant as a joke. I can deal with the shipping topic; I just don't understand why the terms were created. My apologies if I offended you. :) 15:55, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. I think I overreacted because I thought you had overreacted, mainly because you had apparently gone offline right after your previous edit summary; As you can see in the Recent Changes, right after your edit summary I made it clear that I wasn't trying to be antagonistic, and I was expecting a response, but when it didn't occur I started going to your talk page and trying to make appeals because I honestly thought you were deeply offended and mad, so much that you were unwilling to talk and respond; it was only after I was done with all the commenting that I realized that you only just logged off right after your edit summary, so I felt a bit stupid. Also, I assumed you were mad because normally when I see comments like "I hate shipping, and you. Sir.", it usually is not meant as a joke, but that's at Wikipedia where I normally come from. Sorry if I scared you. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:02, 8 December 2006 (UTC) User Boxes Seems everybody loves Felix. Ah, well. As you can see, I created User Boxes for all the main Adepts and am letting them be distributed among user pages. Don't hesitate on putting any of them on your user page... If your favorite character is not any of the current Adepts, I can easily slap together a User Box for you. It's Christmas, after all. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:35, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Strange... When I click on Category:Jupiter_Adept_Users on your user page just as I click Category:Venus_Adept_Users on mine, the users don't actually show up on the category pages. Are you able to see pages listed in those categories? Cuz I don't... And if not, something strange is up with the syntax. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:17, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Huh. I just now tried readding the userbox, and it worked fine then. I don't know why it does that, but it seems to work... 19:33, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Request to change "wiki.png" default logo Well, I'm sure you've noticed some of my contributions to this site by now, so let me just cut straight to the point. I would like to change the default logo to the Golden Sun Wikia. I'm an expert at Photoshop and have already finished making a logo for this Wikia. If you would like a preview to the logo I've created for judgement, I have it temporarily uploaded to my Photobucket. You can view it by clicking here. Sorry to waste your time; I would just like to be an important contributor to the Golden Sun Wikia by making this logo. I'm an experienced artist (I take college-level classes) and an expert at Photoshop (as I've already said before), so if this logo doesn't suit your needs, please tell me and I'll make another one. I hope this logo meets your standards. As for me, I need to go. If you need to comment me back, go ahead and leave me a message in my User talk page. I don't have anything created there yet, but you can just leave a message for me to see anyways. I'll view the next time I get on. Take care. M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 8:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) <---(I hope I'm right, I normally don't use UTC) :First of all, that's a great logo! It would definitely make this site look like a real Wiki as opposed to one made by a couple of yahoos with way too much time on their hands (now it's several yahoos). I wish I knew how it can be implemented, though. If I had to guess wildly, I would say that only a sysop like the creator of this wiki, User:Dracobolt, would be able to do that. It also just occured to me that you can replace-upload the wiki.png image itself and the new image should automatically show on the site. I definitely advocate this image being uploaded. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I tried to upload the new custom logo, but it keeps giving me a message saying, "Upload Warning: Protected Page", and then it doesn't change the logo. Does an administrator have to do this instead or something? 'Cuz it won't let me. :/ :: M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 23:38, December 23 2006 :::My guess is that a sysop does have to upload this. After all, if anyone could upload the logo, then that would be a target for vandalism and all that fun stuff. And if we do need a sysop, then we're SOL for the time being, seeing as that nobody who actually does stuff has sysop privileges. And since I fully endorse the logo you made, I think it's time we have words with Wikia. :::I'm going to see if the Wikia staff can give Draco sysop and bureaucrat privileges (she currently has neither). I'll PM her on the Temple of Kraden if/when they do to explain things, and we can figure out things from there. Sound fair? 00:15, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. :3 (Sorry if I'm making this section really long. D: ) :::: M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 00:35, 24 December 2006 Thank you. XP Location articles and tables Though this is an attempt at haiku, it isn't meant as an insult: :Look at Angara. :There are some tables to make. :Get your ass to it. (^_^) Yeah, basically, a short while ago I rewrote the Angara page to conform to the game data, and I had put all the raw data for the monsters encountered within the various regions into there, so now the data should be made into tables. I'd prefer this happens before I proceed with writing other location pages in this style. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:40, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Aww, and I hate wikitables, too. I'll get to it, though; it beats working with .htaccess files. 21:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::And now I created Daila and Yallam, and they both have vendor data that should be put into tables of their own. Thing is, I'm not sure if they should all get their own templates so that there's templates for the Weapons, Armor, and Items all put onto each town page, or if they should have manual, non-templatized tables custom-inserted into each town page instead. Either way is fine with me. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:52, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :::Done that, but I'm almost certain that they're far more complicated than they need to be. 01:25, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Once again, great job on all the template work. Only thing now is that the contents of the cells in the tables as seen in Daila should be centered. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think the effect cells look fine left-aligned, but if it floats your boat... 22:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thing is, on my browser, the division lines between cells are hard to make out, so it almost looks like the effect cells' contents are in the Cost cells. But maybe it's only my browser and not most others... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:28, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Alternatively, one can just impose a width limit on the Effects cell column so that items like Herbs and Elixers whose descriptions are lengthy will not stretch the table out all the way to the right like on Yallam; instead, the descriptions would break into multiple lines in the cells. I'll edit Yallam to show what I have in mind. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:39, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::I limited the width to 150px. See Daila if you want to see how it turned out. If you don't like the lack of centering, go ahead and revert. 22:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::No, that's much better, now the Effects title is aligned with the contents of the cells below, and that was the problem I was trying to solve in the first place. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:52, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Template details Sweltering work with the Class business. I think however there's something else that can be added to each class page in addition to the analysis: spy this gameFAQ to see how each of the Psynergies of each class are arranged by level-up in a table-like format. Should we do the same, and if so should we make up another table template for Psynergy of Classes? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:34, 6 March 2007 (UTC) And another thing: I found that for the bestiary tables in dungeons like Aqua Rock, it would make more sense to put the more "major" enemies like bosses and Mimics on top and the rest of the randomly encountered monsters below that instead of interspersing them alphabetically. But is there any way that the boss section and the standard monster section of each bestiary table can be made to look more "independent"? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:34, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Answer Number One: Considering the guide I was working off of has the same sort of format (albeit it looks prettier), I could do that quite easily. The Tamer Class series might give me a headache as usual, but I could do it. :Answer Number Two: Yeah, gimme a moment. 17:38, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Addendum: Template:Bestib is the new one, used for bosses. See Tundaria Tower for what it looks like in practice. 18:00, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Addendum ++: When I said I could do the level Psy tables pretty easily, I meant I could look them up easily, not make the actual templates easily. But at any rate, I did finally take care of the Psynergy templates. You can see what they look like at Squire Class series. 21:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well, these Psynergy tables sure make for long and thin-looking tables, at least on my browser. I think they can both look better and function more practically if you added additional columns of info, such as PP cost, range, power, and effect (you do the ordering). But great work as usual. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Done except for effect, but I wonder if we even should include those. After all, then what would the point of the Psynergy pages then? Detail? —'Hinoa' talk.un 22:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::True. Great job anyway. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::A little off topic, but check Mars Lighthouse and tell me what you think of the images, cuz I wonder... are there too many? Or is that just right? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:55, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::At "post-activation," it gets rather image-heavy. Maybe take half of those out? —'Hinoa' talk.un 21:57, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Bestiary Now that I've done just about all of the item icons, I'm putting them in templates that have rows about items in pages on towns and locations (Daila and Yallam, for example). I think item icons should be put in the bestiary templates the same way on pages like Angara and Tundaria Tower, but right now they don't work well because the template assumes the contents of the Drops row is just text auto-linking to the item pages. Could you fix this at your earliest convenience? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:53, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Done, and I've updated all of them to have the images appear. This actually took less editing than one would think. —'Hinoa' talk.un 16:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa, that's a cool trick with the syntax. Only thing now is that there should be one space between the icon and its name, like in the town pages. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:13, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Some problems Title should be self-explanatory. Rather than repeating myself, just click here. Doesn't matter to me whether the conversation moves here or stays there. Just wanted to make sure you knew. The world's hungriest paperweight 05:30, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll answer here, too, just for the hell of it. #Forgot that one. Fixed. #If you add |img=Weasels Claw to the end of the bestiary code line, it'll magically show the image. I'm sure there's other omitted apostrophes in filenames, so you can repeat the process, substituting the filename without the extension for "Weasels Claw" above. #See what Erik wrote on Main Page Talk. —'Hinoa' talk.un 05:30, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I don't know what to call the template, but if you look at the Thorny Grave Psynergy you should be able to see what's wrong. The world's hungriest paperweight 20:28, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Item Template (or Equipment Template?) You'll notice I've been making huge redesigns to all the Equipment lists like List of Long Swords and List of Boots. I'm thinking we definitely need a directory template that groups all these lists together easier, and was hoping you'd make it. However, equipment comprises most of the game's item collection, and we got a list of consumable items and a list of Utility Psynergy items and should probably have lists of all "rare" and all "important" key items, so do you think it should be a template for ALL item lists instead of just equippable item lists? I guess I've leave that decision up to you... :P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:27, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Guess you're not interested in that... Well, maybe you'd prefer doing an infobox template? :P In my rewrite of the Isaac article I removed the section about Isaac's "statistics" like his different-language names and what classes of equipment he wears. I think an infobox template at the start of the page and other character pages would be great to put that info in along with the main portrait... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:03, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Alright, I tried making the Navbox template and then the Items template myself... But then I found afterwards I could make something much more simple and practical, so here's my current result. If you think you can make the template look better, it'd be real appreciated. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:41, 5 April 2008 (UTC) And now something about the Shop templates: Since all pieces of equipment including common stuff like Long Swords and Jerkins now have their own articles like the artifacts, could you modify the templates so that they get auto-linked too? Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:54, 24 May 2008 (UTC) The block on Uncyclopedia Why did you block my account, I wasn't an imposter I am using my name and I am not trying to say that I am the other Alan. Its not fare and I don't think it is appropriate that you even block me in a way so that I don't get to edit my talk page atleast. ::I am the guy that you blocked on uncyclopedia, would it be possible that you rename my account with the one that I have here and unblock me. Apart from being given the name Alan Liefting at birth by my parents and using this as a username not realisng that someone on the other side of the world just so happened to have the same name as me, I have really done no wrong, I have made several edits which none have been reverted and created an article that needs more context. I would appreciate if it was simply renamed Hillrun and then unblocked so I can continue on this site (Uncyclopedia)Hillrun 11:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Talk to someone on the Wikia staff. They'll be able to help you. —'Hinoa' talk.un Hi!! I'd like to ask you your msn, because I think I know you and maybe you can remember me... I'm not really sure that you're the Hinoa that I know, but I wanna check it. Add me, please: kurnym@gmail.com or send me an email. I promise you that it isn't a joke although it could seem like that. Sorry for my english but I'm a spanish girl! XD X O X O!! Kurny.-- 20:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Lo siento, pero creo que no te conozco. Erm. I think that's how you say "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you in Spanish. Where might I know you from? —'Hinoa' talk.un 22:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen you in so long, thought you might just be dead. Lo there old friend, 'tis Revamp of the old AoA and TSSR. AoA might be gone and so might the old days of TSSR, but we still exist as people, eh? If you wanna get in touch, maybe talk about whatever it is we're doing now or something, email me at Dillonaddis@yahoo.com. If you decide to send me a bunch of spam messages instead or chain letters, i'll have to throw you into the pyranian pits and let Jin tear you into little tiny pieces. Or, i might let the penguin mafia know where you live. We'll whatever the case might be I'll hope to hear back from you. Hopefully you're still about the same as I remember you to be. PS. If your not Hinoa but, for whatever reason, you decide to use my email for stuff other than talking to me, I will IP trace you and spam your comp with viruses. No questions asked. :First of all. Capitalize the I in "I'll", the P in "Pyranian", and the I in, erm, "I." It's "Well," not "we'll", and "you're", not "your". :Secondly, holy shit it's a Revamp. How the hell have you been? I'm still offering you a standing invitation to the Temple, if you want to join. —'Hinoa' talk.un 22:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC)